Another Power Sphere
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: setelah Ochobot tiada,Adudu berhasil melacak sinyal akan bola sfera kuasa yang dangkan boboiboy malah di serang oleh gadis tak dikenal dan kabarnya gadis itu adalah penjahat antar lu benarkah ada sfera kuasa yang lain selain Ochobot generasi ke 9?/"ochobot harus dihidupkan kembali"/kumpulkan 2 bola kuasa lain maka ochobot bisa hidup kembali/tunggu,kau Flora?
**HALOOOOO AKU KEMBALI LAGI WAHAI PARA READERS...**

 **AKU MAU BUAT FANFIC TEMA ADVANTURE NIH**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN TAK BOSAN**

 **OKE TANPA BABIBU LAGI**

 **CEKIDOT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA

AKU PINJAM CHARANYA AJA

WARNING:ELEMENTAL SIBLINGS,SUPER POWER,OOC,OC BERTEBARAN TYPO,EYD,DLL

ENJOY READERS

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi di kedai Tok Aba sudah terdengar riuh dan pertengkaran sengit antara boboiboy elemental.

"Halilintar berikan lap mejanya"teriak sang pengendali angin,Taufan

"gak mau"balas sang pengendali petir.

Gempa ,Blaze dan Ice hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua elemental yang seperti tom and pernah akur

"sudahlah kalian berdua"teriak sang pengendali tanah.

Tak lama rterdengar suara alien berkepala kotak yang tawanya sangat mengerikan-mirip psikopat-.

"boboiboy dimana kau?"tanya sang alien Adudu.

"mau apa kau kesini?bikankah ochobot sudah tak ada?"tanya Blaze berang. Adudu hanya menatap rendah Blaze.

"dimana sfera kuasa generasi ke10?"tanya Adudu to the point.

"loh memang ada sfera kuasa selain ochobot?"tanya Halilintar lama Adudu juga di buat bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"jadi kalian tak tahu?"tanyanya.

"mana mungkin kami tahu kalau tak diberi tahu?"tanya Ice.

Adudu langsung geram dengan tingkah ia mengomando probe untuk menyerang.

"PROBE,SERANGGGGGGG"teriak Adudu kurang persiapan akhirnya mereka hanya menutup kenapa mereka tak merasakan sakit?

Ketika mereka membuka mata terlihat seorang gadis seusia mereka sedang bertarung menggunakan kuasa ,kuasa angin?

"TEMBAKAN RUDALLLL"Teiak Probe,

"perisai angin"sang gadis berucap demikian dan tak lama perisa yang berbentuk spiral itu pun langsungmelindungi tubuh sang gadis dari tembakan maut probe.

"PROBE TEMBAK LAGIIIIII"perintah Adudu.

Namun saat ia akan menembak gadis itu,ia terkejut karena gadis itu sudah tak ada.

"kemana ia pergi?"tanya probe bingung.

"SINIII!TUMBUKAN ANGIN VERTIKAL BADAIIIHIYAAAAAAA"

"AAAAARRGGGGGHHHHHH"

Tak lama probe dan Adudu langsung tumbang seketika.

"masalah selesai"sang gadis langsung berucap demikian. Sedangkan para boboiboy elemental hanya cengo penasaran,akhirnya Blaze mndekati gadis itu.

"kamu siapa?"tanya Blaze hati hati.

"perlukah kau tahu boboiboy Blaze?"tanya gadis utu sambil menyeringai dengan nada angkuh.

Blaze langsung marah, tak lama ia langsung melompat keudara untuk menyerang sang gadis.

"SERANGAN LAVA PIJAR"teriak Blaze dari atas

"kuasa pembalik"seru sang gadis

"apa?"seru mereka bersamaan.

Dan tak lama Blaze langsung gosong dengan kuasanya sendiri.

"dasar lemah"seru sang gadis

"aduh sakitnya"erang blaze.

Tak lama sang gadis langsung menghilang dari pandangam.

"kau tak apa apa blaze?"tanya Gempa,

"aku tak apa"balas Blaze.

"siapa ya dia?"tanya Taufan.

"kurasa ia adalah ancaman bagi kita"seru Halilintar menimpali.

"waspada selalu kalian semua"komando Gempa.

"baik"

Sementara di kapal angkasa Ejojo...

"bagus sekali Flora,kau menghabisi boboiboy"puji Ejojo.

"aku tak menghabisinya,aku hanya memberinya pelajaran sedikit tentang sopan santun"balas sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Flora.

"kau sudah menemukan dimana koordinat Ochami dan Ichi?"tanya Ejojo balik.

"hah?bola kuasa generasi 10 dan 11?"tanya nya balik

"lalu siapa lagi hah?"tanya Ejojo murka.

"Ichi ada di dasar samudra sedangkan Ochami ada di dasar gunung berapi"balasnya datar.

"tepatnya itu dimana?"

"entahlah karena sinyal yang mereka pancarkan sangat sullit kudeteksi"sahut Flora

"cari sampai dapat"perintah Ejojo.

"baik"

Lalu tak lama anak biah mereka,Ciciko datang menghampiri Ejojo dan Flora.

"bos aku sudah dapat sinyal dari bola kuasa Ichi!"serunya senang.

"oh ya?dia ada dimana?"tanya Ejojo balik,

"dia ada di..."

 **Tbc...**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya?anehya?maaf masih belajar buat yang seperti ini.**

 **Oh ya maksud dari perkataan ejojo pada sang gadis yang bernama flora yang"** "bagus sekali Flora,kau menghabisi boboiboy"puji Ejojo. **Apa maksudnya hayoooo**

 **Oh ya ada satu soalan lagi**

 **Apa hubungan antara Flora dan Ejojo?**

 **Yang bisa jawab ku kasih fanfic yang judulnya"ENDLESS LOVE"dan pemeran utamanya adalah terserah kalian harus dengan alasan yang masih bingung ku kasih clue**

 _Pencipta bola kuasa_

 _Yang terhebat antar galaxy_

 _Professor serawa namanya_

 _Hubungan diplomatik dengan angkasa luar_

 _Dan membawa seorang putri_

 _Bernama Flora_

 _Tapi ia ditahan_

 _Karena pelanggaran_

 _Hingga Ejojo dan Flora yang mengambil alih_

 **Nah sudah ku kasih clue.**

 **Selamat menjawab**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Blaze hilapious**


End file.
